Almost as Cute as Pushkin
by keepyourmindwideopen
Summary: Takes place after Not as Cute..., Marty tells Rory that Logan obviously likes her, but Rory isn't ready for commitment. Or is she? She also neglects to realize Marty's obvious interest. RL with hints at RM.


**Author's Note:** This takes place just after "But Not as Cute as Pushkin". Some events have been changed just slightly, but for the most part, everything happened the same as in the episode.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls, or any of the characters portrayed in this fanfic.

Chapter One 

Rory Gilmore was sitting at a table at the pub, having a cappuccino with her friend Marty.

"I swear, it was _so_ embarrassing."

"What exactly happened?"

"Well, first Colin came storming in, interrupting my class, and claiming that I left him in bed. Then he professed his love for me! As if that wasn't embarrassing enough, next Logan came in, saying I was his now. And then they started fighting! All the while, my professor's yelling at them to take it outside, and calls for security. So here comes Finn, dressed as an Australian policeman, and breaks them up, and tells me to 'give them back their balls'! Of course, the class just loved it. That moment right there was where I lost Anna, I think." Rory took a sip of her cappuccino.

"Anna?"

"Yeah, you know. The girl I was showing around Yale."

"Oh, right."

"Yeah, well, then we went back to my dorm and what should I find there, but Doyle. In a bathrobe."

"Your editor? What was he doing there?" Marty asked.

"He and Paris had sex."

"Ugh." Marty shuddered. "You didn't…walk in on them?"

"Oh, God no! Blegh. So yeah, today was not the greatest. Especially the whole Logan thing. I mean, why did he feel the need to do that?"

"He likes you."

"What? No. No, no, no. He definitely does not."

"He does." Marty restated. "That's the kind of things idiots like him do when they like a girl."

Rory took another sip of her cappuccino. "I have some studying I really need to get to, Marty. I'll see you later."

"Yeah. Bye."

As Rory headed back to her dorm, she thought about what Marty had said. Of course, she really liked Logan a lot. Who wouldn't? He's nice, cute, charming…but Rory didn't really feel ready for a commitment yet. Her boyfriend Dean had just broken up with her a few weeks earlier. Logan had been then for her. He had comforted her. Dean had never been any good at the comforting thing. So even though she had an obvious attraction to Logan, she just didn't feel ready.

She arrived at her destination just in time to catch Paris and Doyle making out on the couch in the common room.

"Hey!" She swatted Doyle with a notepad. "That is _our_ couch, Paris. Not _yours_! In fact, my grandmother paid for it, so really, it's _mine_. Please take it elsewhere."

"Fine." Paris smiled. "We'll go in my room. Come on, Doyle."

"Okay!"

"No. Wait. I have some studying I really need to do. Just…stay in here. I don't need any distractions." Rory said.

Paris jumped up and pulled Rory aside. "Please._ Please_. You can borrow my noise-reducing headphones!"

Rory sighed. "Okay, fine."

Paris squealed and pulled Doyle into her room. "Catch!" Paris shouted, and her headphones came flying out of her room, straight at Rory. Unfortunately, her reflex time was not adequate and they ended up hitting her in the head.

"Oww." Rory said as she bent to pick them up. Broken. "Great." Rory said as she headed to her room.

Knock, knock, knock, Rory heard on the wall. Hers and Paris' three-minute warning signal. "Wonderful." Rory said to herself as she sat down to her desk. She began opening her book and was interfered by a sudden banging sound. That being Paris' bed against the wall separating her room from Rory's. "That was _not_ three minutes." Rory said out loud. The grunts and moans coming from the next room over weren't distracting at all! Rory tried drowning them out with music, but most of the albums she had with her were calm and quiet. Nothing loud enough. She tried ignoring it, but it had been fifteen minutes. If they kept going much longer, she just might get used to it. Twenty minutes now. She decided to call Lorelai –she'd help her get her mind off of it.

She dialed the number quickly and put her ear up to the phone to hear it ring.

"Yello?"

"Mom, hi!"

"Hey, Rory. What's that sound in the background? Are you and Paris watching Boogie Nights again?"

"No. Paris and Doyle are just…playing a very loud and distracting game…of some sort."

"Uh oh. I didn't teach you well. Sounds like a dirty game!" Lorelai giggled.

"Yeah, well. It's been twenty minutes now, and I _really_ need to study!" Rory complained to her mother.

"Twenty minutes? Get me his number!" Lorelai joked.

"Mom!"

"No, just kidding. Luke's just _fine_."

"Eww, okay, enough. You wouldn't like Doyle, anyway. He's short, and he's…"

"Sleeping with Paris. Enough said, kid."

"Okay, well. It sounds like they're almost done. I really need to study."

"Okay. Bye, babe."

"Bye, Mom."

Paris hadn't been kidding about some girls being able to blow the roof off. Rory was pretty sure, even with the noise-reducing headphones, she would've heard that. At least they were done, and Rory, though somewhat disturbed, could finally get to her studying.


End file.
